Back in my own time
by Draco lover forever 1994
Summary: Hermione was always thought to be Hermione Granger till she finds out that Dumbledore took her from her time where she was suppose to be Mariana Rosalinda-Isabelle Potter when she gets sent back can her new friends and a certain werewolf help her set back in this time or will she not fit in and not be able to change the future for good and let evil win again. RL/HG(MP)


Back in my own time

Disclaimer- I do no own Harry Potter the right goes to J.K. Rowling the idea of the this current Fanfic is my idea so please don't take it and if any spelling errors inform me and I will fix it. Thank you for reading.

**_chapter one- reuniting with family_**

**Hermione's Point of**** View-**

I am running we are in the final battle I am helping my classmates when they can't fight for themselves I have seen many deaths I even seen a friend Luna Lovegood being bitten and changed into a werewolf but she still stood with us on the light-side. My mind isn't completely in the battle but on a conversation that I heard while on my rounds. Dumbledore and McGonagall that they took me away from my time, my friends, and my family because they thought it was best for me. I went and demanded that they sent me back but they told me that they would not take orders from a student.  
I was forced to turn in my prefect badge until I could be a proper young woman well screw them and there badge they had no right to take me from my place and now they won't send me back when I want to be there and not here I wanna be back with my mami and papi most importantly I wanna be back with my Jay-Jay. I hear something behind me and see Ronald Weasley wand pointed right at me "I finally can get rid of you all you've done is ruin my friendship with Harry then you wouldn't let me have what I wanted so I had to take it well now I am going to rid the world of you mudblood" he sneered i'm to much in shock.  
All the sudden I saw the greenlight coming for me and I felt no pain but I felt like I was falling then I hit what felt like grass I open my eyes to a black sky full of stars no screams it was peaceful I felt pain not only in my chest but in my head I turn my head and see someone coming towards me. As he get's closer he looks like a younger version of Remus Lupin then it hits me when Ronald hit me with the killing curse it broke Dumbledore's spell and sent me back to my own time. Remus get's down next to me "Hey are you okay?" he asks I look at him with the 'do I look okay look' he seems to have understood "okay stupid question can you tell me your name?" he asks.  
Everything around me is becoming blurry I reach up and feel blood I can not see him it's all fuzzy "m...my name is Mari...Mariana Rosalinda-Isabelle Potter" I whisper that I doubt he heard me even with his wolf hearing then the world went black I might have imagined it but I swear that when Remus lifted me I felt tingles run though my body.

**Remus's Point of** View-

I am walking back from the kitchen me, James, Peter, and Sirius were wanting a midnight snack and it was my turn to go down to the kitchens. I have the cloak over me and the food when I stop and look over the lake it was beautiful at night and the full moon was last week so I could look out and enjoy. Then I see someone or something out by the lake I drop the food and run to them cloak in hand she tells me her name is Mariana Potter. Wait a minute Jame's little sister I quickly pick her up and I swear I feel a tingle when I touch her and run her to the hospital wing. "Thank you Mr. Lupin I will take care of her from here would you pass along to Mr. Potter and tell him he isn't allowed till morning?" Dumbledore asks.  
I nod and take off running I come across the fat lady "Lion's last roar" I call out she opens with a humph the boys look at me and my empty hands then I realize shit the food "sorry guys but James i'm not gonna give you this message unless you answer the question completely and honestly got it" I say he nods in confusion "you said that you had a sister and she was taken as a young girl and no one has seen her since what was your sister's full name" I ask him.  
He glares at me no one was to bring up his sister especially so close to there birthday "Remus you better have a dam good excuse for this but her name is or was Mariana Rosalinda-Isabelle Potter now why the hell would you break the marauder honor to not pass along the message" he asks Peter and Sirius looked up at shock.  
No one and I mean no one broke the marauder honor and if you did you needed one hell of a reason or lose your spot in the marauders "well I was on my way back with the food and...you might wanna sit down James" I start he slowly sits still glaring at me "As I said I was on my way back when I seen this girl out by the lake I ran to her and she looked like she had been though a battle she had bright blue eyes and I asked her what her name was she looked like you but I hadn't put it together yet then she...she said her name was Mariana Isabelle Potter then she collapsed I took her to the hospital wing Dumbledore said you can't see her till tomorrow I ran here as fast as I could to tell you and I wasn't going to tell you till you answered the question" I tell them.  
They look at me in shock "so is she hot?" Sirius asks. Of course that would be the first thing he would ask.  
I don't answer wondering what James was gonna do so I sit back and watch the fire in James eyes turn towards Sirius "**YOU WILL NOT HIT ON MY SISTER SIRIUS ORION BLACK AND YOU WILL NOT TRY TO SUDUCE MY SISTER OR I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU BEST FRIEND OR NOT"** Yelled James we all flinch he wasn't one to lose his cool but bring his sister into the mix this is a new side of James Potter.  
I place my hand on James shoulder and he relaxes "I say we all head to bed and relax then we will go and see Mariana in the morning and then prank the slytherins just like we planned" I say they nod and James appologies to Sirius. I lay in my bed and take a few deep breaths. I don't know why but I think my life is about to change I fall asleep and dream of a future with the mystery girl known as Marianna Rosalinda-Isabelle Potter.


End file.
